3eme volet du calendrier de l'avent 2015
by boadicee
Summary: 24 One Shot de divers fandom pour attendre le père noël. une fiction sera créée dans chaque fandom concerné (07-ghost - SNK - Hakuouki - Naruto - Black butler - Kuroko's basket attention certains OS seront des prologues pour mes fictions 2016


**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Réponse aux reviews de l'histoire du 2 décembre :**

 **LoveDevils : je rêve de voir diabolik lovers ^^. Dès que j'ai fini les fictions en cours, je m'attaquerai à cette fiction.**

 **MlleKirschtein : oui oui c'est bien un début de fiction.**

 **Levicchi Ackerman : j'aime créer la surprise et ne t'en fais pas, il y en a encore tout un tas qui vont venir.**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Seirin venait de gagner inextrémiste sa sélection pour la Winter cup. Dans les vestiaires Kagami rageait de s'être fait autant avoir. Aucun de ses camarades n'arrivaient à le calmer.

\- Laisse-moi m'en occuper Coach. Je vais le calmer. Partez tranquille.

\- T'es sûr Kuroko ? Kagami peut t'écraser, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

\- Merci de me le rappeler si gentiment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais gérer Kagami.

\- Comme tu veux, mais évites qu'il casse tout ou il devra payer les dégâts.

\- Pas de soucis Riko. À plus tard les gars.

\- À plus Kuroko et bonne chance avec la tigresse.

\- Je vais vous en faire voir moi de la tigresse. Revenez ici, bande de crétins.

\- Arrête Kagami. N'insulte pas nos camarades. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi. Maintenant si tu veux bien te calmer cinq minutes, on va rentrer chez moi, prendre une bonne douche et ensuite, tu feras ce que tu veux.

\- Absolument, tout ce que je veux ?

\- Oui, tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu ne me démontes pas l'appartement.

\- Oh t'inquiète, c'est autre chose que je vais démonter.

Les deux garçons quittèrent le gymnase où se déroulait la compétition et se dirigèrent chez le joueur fantôme. C'était devenu une habitude pour les deux garçons de se retrouver soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre après un match. Comme à chaque fois, Kagami rayonnait de joie. En arrivant, il fit comme d'habitude, se déchaussa et jeta son sac sur le canapé avant de se diriger dans la salle de bains. L'eau ne tarda pas à couler. Kuroko prit tout son temps pour ranger le bazar déjà laissé par Kagami et sortit de la commode serviette et affaires de rechange. Le géant était en train de frotter le cuir chevelu, quand le plus petit débarqua derrière lui et se colla à lui afin de pouvoir profiter d'un peu d'eau chaude.

\- Je ne te savais pas si pressé aujourd'hui.

\- C'est tout le contraire. Je veux juste me débarrasser au plus vite de la sueur. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je suis encore chez moi. Donc laisse moi de la place.

Kagami se poussa légèrement. Une idée germa aussitôt dans sa tête. Il prit le shampoing et versa une bonne dose sur la tête de son camarade avant de se mettre à frotter énergiquement.

\- Kagami, tu vas me décoller la tête.

\- Au moins, tu seras tout propre.

Après le cuir chevelu, il s'attaqua à la nuque et descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale, faisant mousser chaque partie du corps. Kuroko apprécia ce traitement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un doigt trop proche de son intimité.

\- Pas maintenant Kagami.

\- Eh, je te rappelle que tu m'as dit tout ce que je voulais.

\- Peut-être, mais pas dans la douche.

\- Dommage, je te trouvais déjà très chaud.

\- Eh ben, tu patienteras.

\- T'es vraiment pas marrant.

Les deux hommes terminèrent de se laver non pas sans tentative de plus grand qui se soldèrent à chaque fois avec une claque sur les mains.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle de bains, Kuroko passa commande, ne voulant pas ressortir pour le reste de la soirée. Comme à son habitude, Kagami ingurgita les ¾ des menus à lui tout seul, Kuroko se contentant d'un milkshake à la fraise et d'un hamburger. Kagami s'installa ensuite sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Kuroko, jeta tous les détritus avant d'aller dans sa chambre et d'en ressortir quelques instants plus tard en tenue plus que suggestive. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de son camarade.

\- Tiens, c'est une nouvelle tenue ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant.

\- J'espère qu'elle te plaît. L'autre nuisette, tu me l'as déchiré, je te rappelle.

\- Elle fait bien ressortir tes yeux et ton cul.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent aussitôt et le plus petit se frotta contre le torse de son amant. Les deux laissaient passer des gémissements. Les mains de Kuroko s'agrippaient aux cheveux de Kagami, tandis que ce dernier les faisaient parcourir sur la peau à peine vêtu. Rapidement, les baisers ne suffirent pas et Kagami se releva, maintenant son amant dans ses bras et il se rendit aussitôt dans la chambre où ils tombèrent ensemble sur le matelas. De ses mains habiles, Kuroko déshabilla rapidement son amant et voulu ensuite se débarrasser de sa nuisette.

\- Tsss. Pas touche. J'ai envie de la souiller.

\- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui fais la lessive.

Leur baiser reprit plus sauvage tandis qu'une main de Kagami tâtonna vers la table de nuit à la recherche du lubrifiant. Quand il le trouva, il l'ouvrit rapidement et en enduisit ses doigts. Il prit tout son temps pour titiller son amant et le rendre dingue jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à le supplier de le prendre. Kagami avait ce côté dominateur en permanence et ne pouvait se lasser des gémissements et des cris que laissaient échapper Kuroko durant leur rapport.

Comme il l'avait promis, il fit venir son amant sur sa nuisette. Ce dernier avait l'air d'un pantin désarticulé qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire sous l'extase ressentit. Kagami s'occupa tendrement de lui en le nettoyant et en le changeant avant de sombrer tous les deux dans les limbes du sommeil.


End file.
